Chicatita
by Purple Astro1
Summary: I got bored again. *Looks sheepish* This comes somewhere in the middle of Reunions 1. Billy tries to find out what's wrong with Rowina.


Author's note: Ní líomsa na Power Rangers. Is leatsa Saban é. Níl me ach beagan rí ra agus ruaile buaile a thabairt. Go raibh maith agat.  
  
Ok, I was listening to this song and I came up with this little piece. You have to have read at least Reunions 1: The Good in order to have any chance whatsoever of following it. If you've read that, this comes in between when Billy finds out, and the Rangers switch to Turbo. If you haven't, what are you waiting for? It's on FF.Net, go look it up!  
  
PS. Any Irish people out there; sorry for my pitiful Irish, it's been two years since I took Leaving Cert, meaning I haven't used it since...  
  
Chicatita  
By  
Purple Astro  
  
  
  
Billy turned from the bench in front of him and looked at the young girl sitting quietly on his couch. She appeared engrossed in the textbook in front of her. However, Billy had seen her do this often before. He knew she wasn't focused on the book but rather inwards, almost to the point of catatonia.  
"Rowina." he said quietly. She continued staring straight ahead for a minute, then she blinked and refocused.  
"Yes, Billy?"  
"It is not my intention to make you feel unwelcome. However, it is growing closer to the nocturnal phase of the day, and your mother and brother will be concerned as to your whereabouts. They will shortly be attempting to locate you to partake of your evening meal." Rowina smiled.  
"Yes, it's nearly dinner time. Thank you for the help, Billy." She began quietly putting her books back in order to go home. When she was ready she left the garage/lab, smiling and thanking Billy politely. Sighing, Billy turned and went back into the kitchen, where he discovered Rowina had left the radio on. He himself rarely listened to it; however, after almost seven years in the DeSantos household, Rowina had grown accustomed to constant noise. So she usually put the radio on. Billy left it on as he tidied up, listening with only half an ear.  
  
Chicatita, tell me what's wrong?  
You're enchained by your own sorrow.  
In your eyes  
There is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it!  
I can see  
That you are so sad, so quiet.  
  
  
A few days later, Billy was crossing the park when he noticed Rowina sitting alone under a large tree. It wasn't unusual for her; occasionally, she just needed to be alone, and Adam was in the Command Centre, her usual retreat. Billy hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside her.  
"Hi." she said quietly.  
"Hi." he responded. "Are you all right? You seem very despondent."  
"He's going away," she murmured, "and I can't stop him."  
"Who's going away?"  
"Zhane. Every day he's a little less in my head. I can't make him come back." Billy considered this for a minute.  
"Have you spoken to Zordon?" She nodded.  
"Short of a face-to-face visit, there's nothing they can do. And that's not possible. I can't leave, and he's too busy training to come see me."  
  
  
  
Chicatita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend  
I'm the one  
You must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken the feather  
I hope  
We can patch it up together  
  
  
"There's no way he can come?" Billy asked softly.  
"No. He doesn't know how much I need him. If he knew, he'd come, and he's trained too hard. I won't let him give that up."  
"Is it lessening on his end as well?" She nodded.  
"We knew it would. It's too far apart and too long a time. It should have dissolved a long time ago." She sat in silence for a moment. Billy sat, trying to think of some way to make it work...when he realised she was crying. Soundless tears poured down her cheeks, and she rocked lightly back and forth.  
"Rowina..."  
"I don't want to be alone." She wept.  
"You're not alone. The DeSantos are here for you. The Rangers, we're here for you."  
"No. Alone up here." She tapped her forehead.  
"Then don't be." She looked up, astonished, and he went on, "You can keep him, surely. Less than you're used to, maybe. But you can still keep him."  
  
  
Chicatita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come  
And they go  
And the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chicatita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song, chicatita.  
Try once more, like you did before  
Sing a new song, chicatita.  
  
  
"I...I hadn't thought of that." Billy smiled gently.  
"See? Not the genius you thought you were."  
"I never said...never mind. You're a genius."  
"Say 'hi' for me." And with that he got up and walked away, leaving her sitting there.  
  
  
So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown-out candle  
All is gone  
And it seems too hard to handle  
Chicatita, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see  
That you're oh so sad so quiet.  
  
  
The next day, Rowina came to the Youth Centre to find Rocky. While he was getting cleaned up, she came across to Billy and the others.  
"Milkshake?" Kim asked.  
"No, thank you, I have to go soon. Billy, that experiment we were talking about? Slight hiccup at the beginning, but it worked out ok."  
"What was the hiccup?" She made a face.  
"He wasn't very happy about it. But I sorted that. Thanks for the tip."  
"No problem. I hope your experiment continues to be a success."  
"Thanks." Rocky, finished getting ready, came over.  
"Ready, Rowie? Hey, chips!" Grinning, he stole a handful of Kim's chips and dodged out of range.  
"Rowina, when you get home, hit your brother for me?" Kim requested. Rowina laughed.  
"I will, Kim. Thank you for the offer of the milkshake." Kim smiled and Rowina followed her brother, who was now hiding behind the door to escape Kim's non-existent wrath.  
  
Chicatita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come  
And they go  
And the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chicatita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song, chicatita.  
Try once more, like you did before  
Sing a new song, chicatita.  
  
  
Try once more,  
Like you did before,  
Sing a new song,  
Chicatita.  
  
  
  



End file.
